Meet the Parents
by Bellaclava
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione get sent to Dumbledore's office. They find this magic Time Traveler and accidently go back in time. Harry meets his 17 year dad, mom, Sirius, and Remus, but they don't know who he is. Harry, and his friends must find a way back to


Meet the Parents  
  
By Bellaclava  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill: none of this stuff is mine.it all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. It would be cool if it were mine though!  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream Team's Bad Day  
  
Harry Potter awoke in his four-poster bed, listening to the sound of the giant squid swimming outside in the lake. He had slept really well, but he had been having a very weird dream.  
  
He was flying out on the Quidditch Pitch, with Ron, and a boy about his age that could have settled for his twin.  
  
You could tell who was who, because one of them had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on their forehead.  
  
*That was a weird dream* Harry thought to himself. Normally his dreams had meaning, some reminding him of the horrible scene he witnessed about a year ago, and some trying to get him to go pay a visit to Voldemort and get killed.  
  
This dream however, was pointless. It was just plain weird. But who was that boy that looked exactly like him. Why were they playing Quidditch together. Harry had to admit that whoever the boy was, he flew very well.  
  
Harry was just beginning his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes were beginning today.  
  
Harry knew that this year was going to be much better than last year. First of all, last year half of the wizarding world that he had lost his mind. That didn't make him feel too good. Harry was happy because he knew almost everyone believed him now.  
  
The second reason Harry knew this year would be a lot better was because he didn't have to deal with the short, fat, horrible old frog that we all know and hate: Professor Umbridge. Harry couldn't help but grin at remembering what happened to her.  
  
The last reason he knew this year would be much better was because he didn't have to be dreading the O.W.L.s all year that came up in June. He felt bad for the new fifth years that had to go through that.  
  
Harry decided to finally climb out of bed. He opened the curtains and saw that everyone else was asleep, including one of his best friends, Ron Weasley.  
  
Then he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Good, it was only 7:00, and classes didn't start until 8:30. Deciding that he had plenty of time, Harry decided to jump in the shower.  
  
When he came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, Harry saw Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville hustling around the room looking for spare socks and ties.  
  
"Morning," he happily to them. "Well thanks for lettin' us sleep in Harry," said Ron, who was having trouble finding two socks that matched.  
  
"Yeah now we're gonna be late, Harry" said Dean. Harry smiled. "I forgot to wake you guys up, sorry," he said.  
  
"It's alright mate, I just don't feel like listening to Hermione's first lecture of the year about how I should 'be prompt and prepared' for my classes," Ron said with a frown.  
  
Harry laughed. He had some strange feeling deep down that the reason why Ron and Hermione always argued was because they liked each other, but they just didn't want to show it.  
  
Once Ron found two socks that partially matched (one was navy and one was black) they headed down to the common room.  
  
Hermione was sitting in an arm chair by the fire with Crookshanks in her lap. He was softly purring. When he saw Ron and Harry, Crookshanks jumped off Hermione's lap and ran over to Ron.  
  
"Get off me you stupid cat," Ron said to Crookshanks brushing him off. Hermione walked over to them. "Oh Ron," she said, "I've asked you over and over not to be so mean to Crookshanks."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Harry saw Hermione staring at Ron's socks and he could tell that she was fighting the urge to tell him that his socks did not match.  
  
He crossed his fingers and hoped that she wouldn't say it, because he didn't feel like them arguing once again on the first day back to classes. He was in a good mood and he didn't want Ron and Hermione arguing to ruin it.  
  
As Hermione opened her mouth, Harry said, "Well let's head down to breakfast then. I'm starved," so Hermione reluctantly closed her mouth and they headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Upon entering Harry saw that most of the students were already there. He saw Cho sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking avidly with one of her friends.  
  
For a split second she looked up and they made eye contact, but she looked away, blushing.  
  
Harry did regret the fact that he and Cho had broken up, but remembered that her friend Marietta was the reason why Umbridge found out about the D.A. meetings last year.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts however when he felt Hermione pulling his arm and heard her say, "Come on I see a spot where we can sit."  
  
When they sat down Harry helped himself to a plate of pancakes and some French toast. Then Professor McGonnagall walked up to them.  
  
"Here are your schedules," she said to them, giving each of them a schedule. Harry looked at his classes, and then he groaned.  
  
"What is it mate?" Ron asked him, who hadn't taken a look at his schedule today. "We have Double Potions first thing," Harry said gloomily, and Ron groaned as well.  
  
Harry had thought he would be able to drop Potions for this year, but because he wanted to become an Auror, it was a required class.  
  
"Oh good I have Potions with you two then," Hermione said happily. "Oh so you'll be able to give us the answers on the homework," Ron said merrily.  
  
"What?!?" Hermione said. "I am not going to give you the answers to the homework! If I do then you two will never learn! You'll fail your exams and you won't pass!"  
  
Harry and Ron both groaned. Harry decided this was either going to be an everlasting argument between Hermione and Ron, or an annoying lecture about working hard from Hermione. So he tried to avoid it by saying "Look let's just head to classes now okay, just drop it."  
  
So reluctantly, they put down their plates, gathered up their books, and headed down to the dungeons for Potions with Harry's least favorite teacher, Snape.  
  
Harry soon realized halfway to the dungeons that he should have even tried to avoid the argument, because Ron and Hermione argued the whole way there.  
  
They only had about 2 more minutes to get to Potions before it started, so Harry was trying to get Ron and Hermione to hurry up and stop arguing. It was no good.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed. "I refuse to let you copy of my homework. That's just cheating and you're getting rewarded for being lazy," she said angrily.  
  
"Sssshhh! Guys hurry up w-" Harry started but Ron interrupted him. "Hermione," he moaned, "why does it matter? It's not cheating! It's just a friend helping another friend," he reasoned with her. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's already 8:35 we're late!" Harry groaned. "Great I just can't wait to see what Snape's gonna do."  
  
When they reached the dungeons, they reluctantly opened the door to Snape's classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to sneak in quietly without Snape noticing, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said. "It seems we have some slackers. Potter, Weasley, Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor each," he said smiling at them.  
  
"Urg!" Harry said as he sat down in between Ron and Hermione at the back table.  
  
Just then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. "Sorry we're late Professor," Malfoy said in a kiss-up sort of way. "We were having some problems."  
  
"Just hurry up and take a seat," Snape said to them. What?!? Harry was thinking to himself. That wasn't fair! Snape didn't take points off them!  
  
"Proffessor that's not fair! They were just as late as we were!" Ron said to Snape. Snape looked over at Ron and his lip curled.  
  
"I believe I'm the highest one in this class Weasley and I don't have to take off points for them if I don't want to. I have the authority here," Snape said.  
  
"Yeah well if you're the highest one here," Harry said to Snape, "then set us a good example by being fair and taking points from them, too. Or do you just want Slytherin to win the House Cup?"  
  
Snape's eyes fell upon Harry. You could just sense the tension in the room between the two. "I believe," Snape said to Harry, "that's 50 points and a detention Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry glared at Snape. He opened his mouth to say something else but Hermione stepped on his foot whispering, "don't push it Harry."  
  
Snape begin talking again. Harry was so furious and angry with Snape right now that he couldn't concentrate right now. His temper was just below the surface, about to burst.  
  
He also found the constant angry insults going back and forth between Ron and Hermione very annoying.  
  
Finally, half way through the class, he couldn't take it anymore. He burst. "Will you two be quiet?" Harry screamed at Ron and Hermione. "I'm so sick of you bickering! Just drop it!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked very stunned, as did the rest of the class.  
  
"That's it! Potter, Weasley, Granger, I'm sick of the constant interruptions during my class! Head down to the Headmaster's office now," Snape said to them.  
  
All three groaned as they picked up there books, put them in their bags, and headed out. When they reached the statue of the Gargoyle, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Listen," Harry said to them, a little ashamed, "I'm sorry that I jumped on you two like that. It's just that I'm sick of you two bickering and my temper was just below the surface about to burst since I was already furious with Snape. I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.  
  
"It's alright Harry. We shouldn't have been bickering like that," Hermione said. "Yeah sorry mate," Ron said to him.  
  
"What's the password to get up into the office?" Harry asked them. "How would I know?" Ron said. "Maybe because we're prefects!" Hermione said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, right," Ron said turning red. "Pumpkin Pasties," Hermione said to the statue, and it began to rise, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got on.  
  
When they entered the office, it was empty. "Hello?" Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore?" But there was no answer.  
  
"He'll be here sooner or later," Ron said, "probably just in a meeting or something." So Harry said, "Alright then, we'll just wait here then."  
  
He sat down in a chair by Dumbledore's desk, but Ron and Hermione didn't join him. They were busy looking around at all the amazing things Dumbledore had in here; they had only been here once or twice, unlike Harry, who had been up here many times.  
  
Harry enjoyed watching their surprised expressions as they looked at all the amazing objects Dumbledore had.  
  
As Harry was glancing around the office, Harry caught sight of something that he hadn't seen there before. It was a giant bowl.  
  
Harry walked up to it. He peered down to see what was inside of it. Harry expected to see something amazing but all he saw was a silver liquid with words in it that said, "20 Years to the Past". *What is this?* Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Come look at this," he said glancing at Ron and Hermione. They both walked over, their faces plastered with curiosity.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked him glancing down into the bowl. "What do you think that is?" he asked Hermione. "I dunno," Hermione said looking puzzled that she couldn't answer a question.  
  
"I wonder what happens when you touch that stuff," Ron said, putting his hand in the bowl. "Nooo!" Hermione said, but it was too late, Ron had already put his hand in the bowl and in a flash, he disappeared.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione said. "Where do you think he went?" Harry asked her alarmed. "I'm not sure, let's go find Dumbledore.  
  
"No we don't have enough time!" Harry said to her. "We don't know where Ron might have ended up. I'm going in after him," Harry said, reaching his hand into the bowl.  
  
Hermione tried to stop him by trying to grab his hand but all she did was pull herself along with him. **** Dumbledore walked into his office, knowing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be in here waiting for him. However when he walked in, he saw Harry and Hermione sticking their hands into the time traveler, and in a flash, they were gone.  
  
"Oh no!" Dumbledore said. He ran over to the time traveler bowl and looked into the liquid.  
  
It said "20 Years into the Past". Dumbledore didn't know how he was going to get Harry, Hermione, and Ron back from the past. This was very bad. It could put their existence in danger.  
  
Well at least, he thought, Harry will get the chance to meet his 17-year- old father and mother. **** Hermione and Harry appeared suddenly with a spark and fell to the floor. Harry grabbed his head. "Ouch, that hurt," he said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked the slightest bit frightened. "Harry, what are we doing here?" she said. Harry glanced around. He realized that they must have been in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He was surprised he could tell this was the common room, because it looked so different. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Then Harry heard a moaning from behind one of the couches. He walked over and saw Ron lying on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, relieved, "Hermione I found Ron!" Hermione jumped up and walked over.  
  
"Oh Ron thank God you're alright!" she said. Ron looked up at her. They both turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah, ugh, thanks 'Mione. Um where are we?" Ron asked them.  
  
"It looks to me like we're in the Gryffindor common room, but I'm not really sure, Harry said looking around.  
  
Just then, a 17-year-old, red-headed girl emerged from the girls' staircase. Harry noticed she was very pretty, and she looked very familiar to him.  
  
She walked up to them. Hermione helped Ron stand up. "Hello, I thought I was the only one in here. I thought everyone else was watching that self- satisfied prat in the Quidditch Game," she said smiling at them.  
  
"What?" all three of them said. "You didn't know there was a Quidditch game tonight?" the girl asked them. "Oh that must be why you're not out there then."  
  
Harry was staring at her, because she looked so very familiar. He had seen her before. Then, he looked into her emerald green eyes, and realized who this must be.  
  
But that was impossible! How on earth could that happen? That couldn't be true? Could it? Was he looking into the eyes of his 17-year-old mom?  
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked her. "Oh, excuse me, I'm Lily. Lily Evans," she said. Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You, no, you, you couldn't be!" Harry said to her, bewildered. Lily looked at him strangely.  
  
"I'm uh, uh," Ron said. "Ron!" Hermione shouted at him. "Oh right," Ron said blushing, "I'm Ron Weasley," he said to Lily with a dreamy look in his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ron," Lily said, holding out her hand, which Ron took. "Um, could you tell us where we are," Hermione said.  
  
Lily looked at her as though she were crazy. "Um you're in the Gryffindor common room. In Hogwarts?" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, uh what year?" Harry asked. "Um 1975," Lily responded, looking at the three of them as though they had one sip too many.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione said to them. "You guys, we have gone back in time!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! Look down to your right. Do you see that little purplish rectangle that says Submit Review? I want you to click GO for me! Please Review! Thanks so much!  
  
Bellaclava 


End file.
